Xbox Ultimate Brawl - Character Guide
This guide serves as a tutorial to individual characters in Xbox Ultimate Brawl. NOTE: Moves are listed as if characters are on the left side of the screen. Adjust accordingly. 'Character Guides' 'Adam The Clown' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Dead Rising (2006) 'Æsir ' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Too Human (2008) 'Agent' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Crackdown (2007) *Crackdown 2 (2010) 'Alan Wake' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Alan Wake (2010) *Alan Wake's American Nightmare (2012) 'Avatar' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *New Xbox Experience (2008) 'Banjo/Kazooie' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Banjo-Kazooie (2008 on Xbox Live Market Place) *Banjo-Kazzoe: Nuts 'n Bolts (2008) *Banjo-Tooie (2009 on Xbox Live Market Place) *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) Overall: Banjo is your average fighter, but with a few extras that are different then most characters. For example, Banjo is the only character that has a roll as an attack. In fact, his roll replaces his dash, as this roll is a great starter for combos. With Kazooie equiped to his backpack, Banjo is able to keep his oppenent in the air for a somewhat long amount of time, pulling off damaging air-combos. Kazooie can also shoot out eggs in all heights, hitting any character at any height or distance. But what does all of this cause Banjo to sacrifice? Well, Banjo is one of the slowest characters in the game, not being able to perform ground attacks himself, causing him to be vulnerable, but having experience with aerial projectiles and being able to keep Banjo active, players will able to make Banjo a destructive character. Players must also know that the two may also switch so Kazooie is the primary character controled in a battle, as she has her own individual moveset. 'Moveset' 'Default Moves:' *Forward Roll (RT-Right) *Ground-Slam (Air-Down-Attack) *Rat-a-tat Rap (Down-Right-Attack) *Magic Wrench (Down-Left-Attack) 'Kazooie Moves:' *Rat-a-tat Rap (Down-Right-Attack) *Magic Wrench (Down-Left-Attack) *Flight Deck (Down-Attack) *Magic Wrench Throw (Left-Right-Attack) *Egg Toss (Right-Down-Right-Attack) 'Special Moves:' *Egg-Mageddon (Level 1) (Down-Right-RT) *Motorsport Apocalypse (Level 3) (Down-Right-RT) 'Berri' Appearances in Xbox History: *Conker: Live and Reloaded (2004) 'Blinx' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Blinx: The Time Sweeper (2002) *Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space (2004) 'Chell' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Portal (2007) *Portal: Still Alive (2008) *Portal 2 (2011) 'Clyde' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Cloning Clyde (2006) 'Commander Shepard (Male)' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Mass Effect (2007) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) 'Commander Shepard (Female)' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Mass Effect (2007) *Mass Effect 2 (2010) *Mass Effect 3 (2012) 'Conker' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005) Overview: Conker's playstyle is rather unusual. What causes this? When he's drunk. Conker, while he isn't drunk, is mainly better off attacking characters at close distances, though his only use of attacks for long-distances is his gun. When he is drunk, there are major changes in his gameplay. Conker's speed decreases entirely, as he has bad aim with his gun and even misses on melee hits periodically. But when he is drunk, he is somehow more powerful, causing more damage. Players who use Conker must know not only how to play Mind-Tricks on their oppenents, but must also avoid the oppenent using Conker being drunk as an advantage. 'Alternate Costumes:' *Neo Conker *SHC Uniform 'Moveset' 'Default Moves:' *Gun Fire (Down-Right-Attack) *Beer Bottle Throw (Down-Left-Attack) *Chainsaw (Right-Down-Right-Attack) *Turning Drunk (Down-A) 'Special Moves:' *Chainsaw Apocalypse (Level 1) (Down-Right-RT) * 'Connor Kenway' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Assassin's Creed 3 (2012) 'Dirk The Daring' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair (2002) *Dragon's Lair: Kinect (2012) 'Duke Nukem' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Duke Nukem 3D (2008 on Xbox Live Market Place) *Duke Nukem: Manhatten Project (2010 on Xbox Live Marketplace) *Duke Nukem Forever (2011) 'Fang' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Bloody Roar: Extreme (2003) 'Frank West' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Dead Rising (2006) *Dead Rising 2: Case West (2010) *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record (2011) 'Gabriel' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Fable: The Journey (2012) 'General Raam' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Gears Of War (2006) *Gears Of War 3 (2011) 'Glacius' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Killer Instinct (TBA) Overview: Glacius returns from the Killer Instinct with all of his glory from the instant classic series. In his return, Glacius is found to be professional with offense attacks, though he lacks defense. But Glacius's main defense is his quick Combos and quick attacks, making him unstoppable. 'Moveset' 'Default Moves:' *Fist Blade (Down-Right-Attack) *Shoulder Charge (Right-Attack) *Shockwave Fireball (Down-Left-Attack) *Teleport (Down-Down) *Teleport Uppercut (Down-Down-Attack) 'Special Moves:' *Humiliation (Level 1) (Down-Right-RT) *No Mercy (Level 1) (Down-Left-RT) 'Gordon Freeman' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Half-Life 2 (2007) 'Grimlock' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron (2012) Overall: Grimlock is just about the largest playable character, as he suffers from slow speed and difficulty with peforming combos, especially air combos. However, what makes up for his flaws is his powerful attacks and long-range specialty, and is able to build up meter quicker then most characters. 'Alternate Costumes' *Decepticon Grimlock *Golden Age Armor 'Moveset' 'Default Moves' *Sword Slash (Down-Right-Attack) *Sword Slam (Left-Down-Left-Attack) *Shield Charge (Right-Down-Left-Attack) *Shield Smash (Down-Left-Attack) *Land-Toss (Right-Attack) 'Specials' *Slasher Massacure (Level 1) (Down-Right-RT) *Rage (Level 1, builds up more meter for 10 seconds) (Down-Left-RT) *Alternate Mode (Level 3) (Right-Down-Left,-RT) 'Gruntilda' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Banjo-Kazooie (2008 on Xbox Live Market Place) *Banjo-Kazzoe: Nuts 'n Bolts (2008) *Banjo-Tooie (2009 on Xbox Live Market Place) 'Heavy' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Team Fortress 2 (2007) 'Hudson Horstachio' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Viva Piñata (2006) *Viva Piñata (2008) 'Human' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition (2012) 'Joanna Dark' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Perfect Dark Zero (2005) *Perfect Dark (2010) 'Kasumi' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Dead Or Alive 3 (2001) *Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (2003) *Dead Or Alive Ultimate (2004) *Dead Or Alive 4 (2005) *Dead Or Alive Xtreme 2 (2006) *Dead Or Alive 5 (2012) 'Knight' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Castle Crashers (2008) 'Marcus Fenix' 'Master Chief' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Halo: Combat Evolved (2001) *Halo 2 (2004) *Halo 3 (2007) *Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversery (2011) *Halo 4 (2013) Overall: John-117, AKA Master Chief, is your average fighting game character, just like most popular fighting game characters. Master Chief has an average mobility rating and power, but surprisengly has more attack moves that can be done better in the air. Master Chief is also perfect with any type of Combo, as this Spartan is most useful for button-smashers and combo-experts. 'Moveset' 'Default Moves' *Magnum (Right-Attack) *Energy Sword (Down-Right-Attack) *Gun Fire (Right-Down-Right-Attack) *Grenade (Down-Left-Attack) 'Specials' *Warthog (Level 1, Down-Left-RT) *Spartan Laser (Level 2, Down-Right-RT) *Pelican Assault (Level 3, Right-Down-Right-RT) 'Max Payne' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Max Payne (2001) *Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne (2003) *Max Payne 3 (2012) 'Mumbo Jumbo' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Banjo-Kazooie (2008 on Xbox Live Market Place) *Banjo-Kazzoe: Nuts 'n Bolts (2008) *Banjo-Tooie (2009 on Xbox Live Market Place) 'Necrid' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Soul Calibur II (2003) 'Patrick Tyler' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Dino Crisis 3 (2003) 'Professor Pestor' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Viva Piñata (2006) *Viva Piñata (2008) 'Ryu Hayabusa' *Dead Or Alive 3 (2001) *Dead Or Alive Ultimate (2004) *Ninja Gaiden (2004) *Dead Or Alive 4 (2005) *Ninja Gaiden Black (2005) *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) *Dead Or Alive 5 (2012) 'Sam/Max' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Sam & Max Save the World (2009) *Sam & Max Beyond Time and Space (2009) *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse (2010) 'Sam "Serious" Stone' 'Appearances in Xbox History': *Serious Sam HD: The First Encounter (2010) *Serious Sam HD: The Second Encounter (2010) 'Scout' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Team Fortress 2 (2007) 'Shu/Blue Dragon' 'Appearances in' Xbox History: *Blue Dragon (2007) 'Spy' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Team Fortress 2 (2007) 'Stryker' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Mortal Kombat (2011) 'Tiger' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Kinectimals (2012) 'Toya' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Enchanted Arms (2007) 'Windia' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Deathsmiles (2010) *Deathsmiles 2 (2010) 'Zapper' 'Appearances in Xbox History:' *Zappar: One Wicked Cricket (2002) 'Zitz' Zitz is a character from the Battletoads series, owned by Rare, who is the developer of Xbox Ultimate Brawl.